


For Your Eyes Only

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: And a hint of angst if you look hard enough, Fluff, M/M, but a happy ending, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: Niall wanted them to fit, and they did.





	For Your Eyes Only

It all started last December, when he was over Eoghan's house during the holidays.

"So, when are you gonna pop the question?" Eoghan asked him, just as he took a sip of his beer.

"What?" Niall asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know, when are you gonna ask Harry to marry you." Eoghan clarified. 

"Why would I ask Harry to marry me?" Niall asked. 

"Because you two are in love with each other and getting married is what people in love do, duh."Eoghan smirked.

"It's complicated." Niall told him.

And he was right, it was complicated. It's been complicated ever since the Take Me Home tour started, that was when friendly cuddles turned into friendly kisses, and friendly kisses turned into friendly sleeping together, and so on. They didn't really label their relationship, especially because it was on and off at times, sometimes rocky, and too much of a secret to even talk about with anyone but each other. How were they supposed to label themselves as husbands if they haven't yet labeled themselves as boyfriends?

"C'mon Niall, no matter how complicated you two are, you always find a way back to each other. You guys are inseparable. The band is on a break, you're free to do whatever you want to do. Now is your chance." Eoghan told him.

Niall knew he was right, they always found a way back to each other. Even when they decided to take breaks from whatever they were, they still missed each other like crazy. He remembered a big fight they got into before Zayn left, and how Niall just wanted to stop this back and forth once and for all and just go back to being friends. Then Zayn left, and they needed each other more than ever, and with some cheering on from the two other boys and their crew, they were back together. After that, they became more constant. Niall couldn't remember their last break, or when things between them didn't feel like they were moving forward.

"I just don't know if we're ready for that kind of commitment." Niall shrugged.

"Well, you should talk to him about where your relationship is going and then maybe go from there." Eoghan suggested.

And that's exactly what Niall did. 

Niall didn't see Harry until almost halfway into January. Harry had to do some PR thing with Kendall Jenner during New Years, and even though Niall's jealousy days were long gone and forgotten about, he still felt sick looking at the pictures of Harry and Kendall. He knew it was all fake, everyone who knew them knew it was all fake, but the rest of the world didn't, and that's what really got to him sometimes.

Niall planned a two month around the world trip with his friends, and he planned it knowing he wouldn't be seeing Harry for that long. That's why he needed to talk to Harry before he left. Fortunately, Harry came back from his "PR yacht trip" a few days before Niall left for Australia, leaving them plenty of time to talk.

"I've got the best news, Niall. I wanted to save it for when you came back and surprise you, but I have to tell you now." Harry said, smiling at him. they were sitting on the couch at Niall's house, just watching a movie and cuddling.

"What is it, pet?" Niall asked, ruffling Harry's long hair.

"Remember that movie I wanted to be in? The Nolan one?" Harry said, beaming with excitement 

"Yeah." Niall said.

"Jeff said they called yesterday and said that they saw potential. There's a high chance that I'll get the part!" Harry exclaimed.

"No way! I'm so proud of you!" Niall told him, pulling him closer and kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't believe I might actually be in a Christopher Nolan movie." Harry said, still in shock from when he got the news himself.

"Just don't forget the little people when you make it big." Niall teased, cupping Harry's face and kissing his lips.

"The only downside is, we'll be spending less time together than we probably would like. I could try coming back to London on weekends after filming, but you also have your golf thing. How is that gonna work?" Harry started to say.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I really want this, Harry. I want to be with you, but I don't want anymore on and off business. I want you and only you." Niall told him.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"So no more breaks. We need to work through every problem, not run from it." Niall started to say.

"I think we can do this." Harry nodded. 

"And I guess we'll be long distance for some time, but I think that's ok. It should be worth it in the end." Niall nodded.

"I'll miss you." Harry frowned, making Niall chuckle a little.

"I think I'd miss you even if I hated you." Niall smirked.

"You love me." Harry smiled cheekily. 

Niall didn't say anything, instead he just connected their lips again, only this time for a little bit longer. 

"I love you, too." Harry smiled against Niall's lips. 

"So, am I the first person you told about the movie? When do I get to gloat to everybody that my boyfriend might be a movie star." Niall chuckled. 

"Well I don't really want to tell anybody until I know if I got the part or not. So no telling people, promise?" Harry told him.

"Secrets safe with me. I'm glad I'm the first person that got to know." Niall smiled.

"Well, actually, Jeff also knows, but he's my manager, and my parents and Gemma know too...." Harry started to say. "And Kendall..." 

"What? Kendall knows?" Niall said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I guess Jeff told her." Harry shrugged.

"Why would Jeff tell her?" Niall asked.

"I don't know, but she texted me right after I got the news so I'm guessing that's who she heard it from." Harry told him.

Niall knew he shouldn't get jealous, that it wasn't a big deal or something to get mad over. He couldn't help but think back to those pictures from the yacht though, and they made him sick to his stomach.

"Are you ok, Niall?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I just.... I didn't think you'd still be in contact with her after.... You know..." Niall said.

"Niall, you know her and I are just friends. I don't get mad at you when you spend time with your friends." Harry told him.

"I know, I know. I just can't get over those pictures." Niall told him

"I'm sorry, Niall. I-" Harry started to say.

"No, don't apologize. I just want to be the first one to know if you got the role or not, deal?" Niall chuckled. 

"Deal." Harry promised. 

"Good, cause I wanna be the first to congratulate you." Niall smirked, pulling Harry closer to him.

They managed to talk at least every other day while they were apart. Niall would constantly send Harry pictures of the places he would visit, and Harry would send him pictures of what he was up to that day. 

Everything was going as planned, and Niall felt confident that they could really make things work. When Niall got back from his trip, Harry surprised him with the news that he got the part in Dunkirk, and this time Niall was the first person he told. Everything was going great, until Harry had to leave to LA for something a few days after Niall got back home, and that's when things started to get rocky.

Niall already knew about the yacht pictures with Kendall. Harry warned him about them, and Niall saw them himself. It left a bad taste in his mouth, seeing Harry being so close with a girl. If this was back in 2013, he would've exploded, but those days were over. He learned how to deal with it, knew that it was all fake and that Harry loved him and only him. Harry didn't talk about the yacht pictures that much, and Niall didn't want him to. Publicity is publicity, Niall understood that. What he didn't understand though, was why more pictures were getting leaked of Harry with Kendall, and why they looked so intimate in them.

"What the fuck, Harry." Niall said over the phone. He felt like he was going to cry.

"Niall, it's not what you think." Harry tried to explain.

"What do you mean it's not what I think? These are private pictures that were leaked of you being all cozy with Kendall. What the fuck happened on that yacht?" Niall screamed. 

"It was all fake, Niall. You know I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. Just let me explain." Harry said.

"I've been hearing you explain things for the past three years. That's three years of me seeing something I don't like and you coming up with some bullshit excuse to make it all better. I thought you wanted this?" Niall asked.

"I don't have a bullshit excuse, Niall. Jeff wanted us to take those pictures, I had no choice. And I do want this, you know I do. I love you." Harry explained.

"Yeah, you love me so much that as soon as I land in London you go to LA, where I just got back from." Niall yelled.

"It was a last minute thing, Niall. I couldn't say no. I had to go for movie stuff. Plus Jeff wants me to start writing for my first album. " Harry said.

"Movie stuff and a new album, huh? Or are you just snogging Kendall behind my back." Niall smirked. He knew he shouldn't have accused Harry of that. But the words left his mouth before he realized what he just said.

It was silent for a few seconds, and Niall thought maybe he was right, and Harry just didn't want to admit it. 

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Harry finally said.

"No.. I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Niall stuttered. 

"I can come home early, if you want." Harry suggested.

Niall wanted that more than anything. He wanted Harry with him, he wanted to work things out face to face, not argue over the phone. 

"No, you don't have to." Niall said, quickly regretting it. 

"I haven't seen Kendall since the yacht trip, I promise." Harry told him.

"I believe you." Niall said.

"I love you. I'll be home soon." Harry said. 

"I really want this to work, Harry." Niall replied.

"Then why don't you want me to come early? I want to make this work too, and we need to both comprise here." Harry said.

"You can't just fix things by coming home. I trust you, I just didn't know what to make of the pictures that got leaked. We'll be together soon." Niall told him.

"But I wanna see you now." Harry said, and Niall knew he felt guilty. Harry always felt guilty.

"I do too, but this is how long distance relationships work. I love you." Niall reassured him. 

They talked for a few more minutes until Harry had to go. Niall sighed as he hung up the phone, this was harder than he thought it would be. 

Harry ended up having to stay an extra week, and Niall had a golf event to attend in Atlanta, so Harry decided just to stay in LA and meet Niall in Atlanta. 

Harry was only there for two days, secretly, and most of it was sitting in a hotel room waiting for Niall to come back from his event. It was worth it though, because for the first time in weeks they could just cuddle after a long day and just be in each other's presence. Niall let out all his feelings about Kendall, and Harry understood him. It felt good to get it out, and felt like a huge weight was off his shoulders.

It wasn't until late June, when Harry was a month away from going to LA to film for his movie, that Niall got the idea for them to both move there together. This was Niall's last hope in making things work. 

It was the perfect plan, considering Niall would be spending a lot of time in LA already. He was starting to get more into his own music, and wanted to sign with a label and release his own material. He even had his own house there, where they could stay and have all the privacy they wanted. 

Niall arrived to LA two days before Harry, and the first thing he did was shop for house furniture. He'd done it before, back in London, but this time it came with a whole new set of nerves. They weren't necessarily bad nerves, because he was excited for this new beginning, this new step in something he'd been wanting for so long, he wanted this to work out. He needed this to work out. He loved the idea of being domestic, especially with Harry. He loved that for at least the time being, they'd be waking up every morning together, making breakfast together, watching television on the couch together, throwing a party and inviting all their close friends together, like any normal couple would do. 

"It's beautiful, Niall." Harry exclaimed. 

Harry just arrived to LA, and was seeing the house for the first time.

"And it's all ours" Niall smirked, stepping closer to Harry.

"You really picked a good home." Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Niall. 

"I did." Niall smiled back, holding on to Harry tightly.

"I love you." Harry said, cupping his hands on Niall's face, gently caressing his jaw.

"I love you too." Niall said, leaning into him. 

Niall loved kissing Harry, his lips were so soft and plump, and he kissed him so tenderly. Niall nearly melted at his touch. He kissed Harry again and again, for the rest of the night, savoring each bit of taste of his tongue, because he could, and would be able to everyday from now on. 

*******

One month later: Niall's birthday 

Harry usually woke up first. He had to for filming, but even after that, he would be awake bright and early. Sometimes he would fall back asleep, other times he'd go downstairs and get a head start on breakfast, and every so often, he would wake Niall up, just for a quick kiss and cuddle. Niall would usually complain and try to fall back asleep, and most times Harry would let him, but not on his birthday. 

"Niall." Harry whispered, gently kissing Niall's cheek. He was laying on his back, and Harry could hear a slight sound coming from him when he quickly pecked his lips. 

"Wake up, Niall. It's your birthday." Harry whispered again. 

"Let me sleep, it's my birthday." Niall opened his eyes slightly and groaned. 

"Not going to happen." Harry smirked.

"What time is it?" Niall asked.

"It's early, but I couldn't wait to wish you a happy birthday." Harry cheekily grinned.

"I hate you." Niall chuckled, cupping Harry's face and bringing him in closer for a kiss. 

"Happy birthday." Harry said, pressing their lips together. 

"Now can I go back to sleep?" Niall asked, ruffling Harry's short hair.

"Yeah, I guess you can." Harry laughed.

"Thank you." Niall laughed back, closing his eyes to fall back asleep.

When Niall woke up again, Harry was gone. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11:30, and he probably had to get out of bed if he wanted to do anything. 

"Harry?" Niall called out as he walked downstairs.

"In the kitchen." Harry called back. 

The first thing Niall saw when he walked in were balloons everywhere, and a huge banner that said "happy birthday Niall!". 

"Surprise!" Harry exclaimed, walking over to Niall with a box in his hand. 

"You're such a sap." Niall chuckled, pulling Harry into a hug.

"I just wanted to do something special. You deserve it." Harry nodded.

"What's in the box?" Niall asked, noticing what was in Harry's hand. 

They usually never gave each other presents, being with each other was a present in itself, so Niall was wondering what Harry was up to. 

"It's your present." Harry grinned.

"We never give each other gifts though, I never gave one to you on your birthday." Niall said.

"I know, but this one is important." Harry told him.

Then it clicked. 

"Harry..." Niall started to say, widening his eyes. 

"It's not what you think. I think we're still a little too young for that." Harry said, opening the box. "It's a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" Niall said.

"I've just felt like a shitty boyfriend, you know? Most of the time our breaks were my fault." Harry started to say.

"Harry.." Niall interrupted him.

"No, let me finish, Niall. I love you. I've been in love with you for the past three years, and I'm not going anywhere. This is my promise. I've actually had this idea since December, but I never knew the right time to give it to you." Harry continued.

All Niall could do was pull him into a hug, this time putting his all into it. 

"You really are a sap." Niall chuckled, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I'm your sap though." Harry smirked. 

"Yeah, you are. And don't ever call yourself a shitty boyfriend again, you're not. I love you." Niall said, kissing Harry on the mouth.

And with that, every worry, every nerve, and every doubt Niall had ever had, was gone.


End file.
